¿No querías jugar, Weasley?
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Draco Malfoy va a la casa de los Weasley por cuestiones de trabajo y una vez ahí, se topa con cierta pelirroja que pretende jugar con él. Sin embargo, el hombre piensa en darle una lección de lo que pasa cuando se juega con fuego. Finalmente, Rose es sólo una niña que fue a meterse a la boca del lobo. Adv. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de la saga de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy & Rose Weasley

 **Advertencia:** Chan (relación ente un adulto y un menor) y Lemon (situación sexual explicita).

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Después de hacer el Lemon entre Draco y Victoire, sentí que había que hacerle un poco de justicia a Rose, así que me animé a hacer este. De ante mano me disculpó porque sé que no soy muy buena con ellos, si no me paso de ñoña igual me habré pasado de vulgar, no sé, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas.

Agradecería que me dejaran Reviews diciéndome que tal les ha parecido y si les gustaría que siguiera con mis intentos de Lemon o no.

* * *

 **¿No querías jugar, Weasley?**

Tenía cara de pocos amigos y caminaba a toda prisa mientras murmuraba insultos entre dientes. ¿Por qué tenía él que ir hasta ahí? ¿Por qué la abuela de su asistente no se podía morir otro día? ¿Por qué la maldita sangre sucia se tenía que volver a embarazar? ¿Qué acaso los Weasley no tenía otra cosa que hacer además de reproducirse como conejos? Las preguntas daban vuelta en su cabeza y él sólo atinaba a seguir maldiciendo a sus ancestros. Como miembro y juez de Wizengamot, Draco Malfoy estaba obligado a rendirle cuentas a la jefa suprema de aquella maldita corte, lo cual lo cabreaba todavía más. Granger… o bien, la señora Weasley, siempre estaba un escalón por encima de él en el Ministerio. Seguramente cuando él consiguiera el puesto de Ministro de magia, a ella lo coronarían como Reina de Inglaterra. ¡Ja! Se rio de su propia ironía y aceleró más el paso ya que le desagradaba estar por ahí.

La casa de los Weasley-Granger quedaba en las mismas colinas donde vivían prácticamente todos los miembros de aquella familia de traidores. Lo malo del caso era que al haberse vuelto gente tan importante, se les había concedido el uso de varios hechizos de protección que entre sus muchas funciones evitaban el uso de la aparición en los terrenos que les pertenecían. A eso se le añadía que sus chimeneas no estaban conectadas directamente a las del Ministerio y que tras un accidente que prefería no recordar, él ya no montaba en escoba ni de broma.

Después de caminar como por diez minutos, llegó hasta la susodicha casa en la que se encontraba la que técnicamente hablando era su jefa. Golpeó la puerta de mala gana, escuchando como era Ron Weasley quien le gritaba que ya iba a abrir.

—¡Joder, hurón! ¿Quieres tumbar la puerta? —se quejó el pelirrojo, mirando de mala manera al hombre que estaba en la entrada de su hogar.

—Quizá así pones una que no de pena ajena —le contestó con su habitual acidez. Aquel último mes le había tenido que ver la cara a aquel tipo más de lo que le había tenido que ver durante todos los años en los que habían asistido al colegio juntos.

—Hermione está descansando, no puedes venir a molestar aquí porque se te antoja —recriminó Ron.

—¡No vengo aquí porque se me antoje! —se defendió y se sintió indignado por semejante acusación sin sentido. De ser por él, en su vida hubiese llegado a poner un pie en aquel maldito lugar—. Vengo únicamente porque necesito la jodida firma de tu maldita esposa para que mi maldito caso proceda en el jodido tribunal —explicó, exasperado.

—Serás amargado, ya cásate —intentó molestarlo, tocando justamente la fibra sensible del rubio: su viudez.

—¡Ronald! ¡Con eso no se bromea! —le reprendió Hermione, quien se había levantado por tanto escándalo y había escuchado el comentario tan desatinado de su marido.

Draco, por su parte, intentaba no sacar su varita y comenzar a torturar lentamente al pelirrojo. Él podía aguantar a la sangre sucia, a Potter, incluso convivía bien con varios miembros de los Weasley, ya que su hijo había decidido hacerse amigo de unos cuantos y volverse novio de Lily Luna. Sin embargo, no importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado y que tan tolerante se hubiese vuelto, Ronald seguía siendo una persona con la que no podía cruzar más de dos palabras sin comenzar con la hostilidad.

—Es sobre el caso de los Wildson, ya han declarado y el consejo estuvo de acuerdo con que se aplicara la pena máxima —explicó, extendiendo el paquete de pergaminos originales cuya información clasificada era demasiado delicada como para utilizar lechuzas, de lo contrario él no estaría ahí.

—¿Usarán el beso del Dementor? —preguntó ingenuamente la mujer castaña, sintiendo que un escalofrío la recorría. Ella estaba en contra de eso y durante un tiempo había conseguido que se prohibiera el uso de semejante recurso, pero Malfoy había llegado a Wizengamot con argumentos y apoyo que eventualmente habían echado por la borda su iniciativa.

—Sí, ¿quieres que te recuerde que mataron y violaron a una bruja embarazada y a su hija de cinco años? —le recordó cruelmente, sin ningún tacto, a pesar del estado actual de ella.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

—Oye amor, tranquila —Ron le acarició la espalda y se preocupó. No era conveniente que su esposa se alterara. El embarazo que tenía era de alto riesgo y por lo mismo le había prohibido trabajar, pero siendo la mujer que era, pese a quedarse en casa seguía haciendo cosas del Ministerio.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —aseguró ella, respirando profundamente.

—Mira lo que causas, Malfoy —acusó el pelirrojo, dedicando una mirada de profundo desprecio a aquel hombre.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo —se limitó a decir el aludido, rodando los ojos con fastidio. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber drama de por medio cuando se trataba de aquella familia? ¡Tanto maldito sentimentalismo y moralismo sin sentido!

—Necesito revisar los papeles por última vez y asegurarme de que estás utilizando las jurisprudencias correctas para el caso —informó la mujer, con mucha seriedad e intentando ser lo más profesional posible.

Aquello no pareció caerle muy bien a Draco, pero el rubio asintió con la cabeza y se giró sobre sus talones para darles la espalda.

—¿Te vas a tardar mucho? —quiso saber antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Tal vez una hora o dos —respondió Hermione—. Puedes pasar y esperar aquí, si quieres —ofreció por ser amable, pese a que sabía de antemano que él se negaría.

El hombre ni siquiera le contestó y comenzó a alejarse con pasos lentos. Obviamente no volvería al Ministerio, pero por orgullo no entraba a aquella "pocilga" como tan cariñosamente llamaba a la casa de los Weasley. Así que daría unas cuantas vueltas por ahí y quizá se sentaría a descansar bajo la sombra de uno de esos enormes árboles que rodeaban los terrenos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se adentró en pseudobosque y tras unos cinco minutos, llegó accidentalmente hasta un pequeño rio que no sabía que existía. A simple vista eran aguas poco profundas y cristalinas, tanto que podía ver las piedras del fondo. Sonrió para sí mismo y deshaciéndose del saco de su traje, se dobló las mangas y se inclinó para mojarse el rostro. El golpe refrescante de agua le hizo suspirar, el endemoniado calor de aquella época de verano le fastidiaba la vida, más aun cuando tenía la costumbre de siempre vestir trajes negros.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo. Apenas había trascurrido quince minutos desde que le había dado los papeles a Granger, por lo que podía quedarse ahí a descansar un poco más.

Se acercó a un sauce que estaba cerca de la orilla y encontró el lugar perfecto entre dos raíces que sobresalían. Agitó su varita y apareció una manta de color verde limón que extendió sobre el suelo para no ensuciarse con la tierra o al pasto. Luego se sentó, recargando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, tal vez mancharía la camisa, pero el saco le cubría de ser ese el caso.

Cerró los ojos y maldijo mentalmente no haberse llevando un libro consigo. Odiaba perder el tiempo de aquella manera, pero por otro lado no podían acusarlo de holgazán cuando esa era posiblemente la primera vez en meses que tomaba un pequeño descanso a mitad del día. Draco se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo desde que se había quedado viudo hacía ya varios años.

Los minutos trascurrieron lentamente. Él se limitaba a escuchar los revoltosos sonidos de la naturaleza, algo que definitivamente no hacía a menudo y que le estaba desesperando. El correr del agua, el crujir de las hojas, ramas rompiéndose al ser pisadas por los animales que ahí andaban, el cantar de algunos pajaritos que revoloteaban en las copas de los árboles y otras cosas más.

De repente un sonido el particular llamó su atención, haciendo que agudizara el identificarle mejor. Se escuchaba cómo el agua chapoteaba y una pequeña risita se iba volviendo más clara. Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de alguna nutria, un castor o algún otro animal que iba andando cerca. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, alcanzó a ver que frente él, a mitad del rio, sobresalía una cabellera pelirroja.

—¿Weasley? —más que una pregunta era una afirmación: Cabello rojo, piel blanca y salpicada con pecas, sin omitir la poca decencia de andarse bañando ahí.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —saludó la joven, acercándose para poder ser reconocida y revelando que estaba dentro del agua tal cual había venido al mundo.

—Hija de la comadreja tenías que ser —comentó el hombre al notar la desnudes de Rose, pese a que su cuerpo seguía sumergido. Las hondas distorsionaban la imagen, como censurándola, pero podía hacerse una idea muy clara de lo que la chica pretendía esconder.

—¿No le gusta lo que ve? —preguntó casi con inocencia y diversión, sumergiendo la cabeza para luego volver a sacarla.

—He visto mejores cosas —respondió tajante, aunque sus ojos grises no dejaban de mirar a la niña que a lo mucho tenía dieciséis años, pues apenas iba a comenzar con su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

—El agua está deliciosa —comentó Rose, haciéndose como si no le hubiera escuchado.

—Me alegra por ti, sigue nadando —le alentó, enfatizando su desinterés en la situación.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por culpa del estímulo visual, pero tratándose de la hija de Ronald Weasley, el orgullo le podía demasiado como para admitir lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que se le antojaba ver más. Rose parecía una sirena, pero no de las auténticas, sino de las que eran ilustradas en la fantasía, como la que recordaba que había en el baño de prefectos en Hogwarts.

La joven pelirroja le sonrió al hombre y se quedó jugueteando en la orilla, cerca de él. Se hundía por completo, luego salía, sacabas los pies y chapoteaba, pero procuraba que las partes privadas se mantuvieran siempre bajo el agua. Lo estaba provocando, de eso no se podía dudar. Había ido ahí con todas las intenciones de topárselo.

Ella le había escuchado llegar a la casa, discutir con su padre, hablar con su madre y marcharse. Dejó pasar unos diez minutos y con la excusa de ir a dar un paseo, haciéndose la que no sabía nada, se marchó detrás de él con un vestido rosa, el cual había dejado atado como trapo en la rama de un árbol. Debajo del vestido no se había llevado nada, así que tal cual se metió al agua, rogando para que él se quedase el tiempo suficiente como para encontrarse.

Ahora lo tenía, pero como era de esperarse, él actuaba con indiferencia, la misma que le mostraba cuando iba de visita a Malfoy Manor o cuando en la estación del tren se acercaba a Scorpius para saludar. Rose sabía que era niña y que ese hombre con tan sólo tronar los dedos podía conseguir que una mujer le besara los pies. Además, sus familias siempre habían tenido conflictos y ella era hija justamente de las personas que ese rubio más detestaba.

—Es un día hermoso, ¿no creé? —volvió a hablar para llamar su atención, a la vez que se acercaba más a la orilla, para luego ponerse de pie y sacar medio cuerpo del agua. No tonta, se giró antes de levantarse para de esa manera sólo mostrar su espalda y parte de sus glúteos que sobresalían.

Draco le miró e inconscientemente se humedeció los labios ante semejante visión. La piel blanca como la leche estaba cubierta de pequeñas gotitas de agua que resbalaban lentamente por las curvas del cuerpo femenino. Debía de admitir que para ser una niña, Rose ya estaba muy bien desarrollada.

—El panorama es encantador —concedió, accediendo un poco juego que ella misma estaba buscando.

Si la pequeña Weasley quería jugar con fuego, él le demostraría que no se quemaba tan fácil.

—¿En serio? —la chica giró ligeramente el rostro para verlo por sobre su hombro, pero no fue suficiente, así que giró un poco su torso, cubriendo sus pechos con el brazo.

Podía simplemente mostrarse desnuda ante él, enseñarle lo más íntimo de su ser o ofrecérsele como una cualquiera. Claro que podía hacerlo, sin embargo, no era lo que ella quería. No, la dulce Ravenclaw quería algo más complejo. Quería tentarlo como una manzana prohibida y poder decir que él había caído en la tentación de desear aquello que tanto repudiaba.

—Sí, la naturaleza tiene su encanto —siguió la plática que no llevaba a ningún lado—. Aunque hace demasiado calor y eso me molesta —añadió y se puso de pie.

Ante los ojos ingenuos de Rose, el hombre mayor se deshizo de su corbata y muy tranquilamente comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de lino blanco. Zafó el último botón, tiró de la tela para desfajarse y se quitó la prenda sin muchas ceremonias, dejando al aire su bien definido torso.

La pelirroja entreabrió la boca, sorprendida de lo que veía. El señor Malfoy era delgado, eso lo sabía, lo que no esperaba era encontrar aquellos músculos tan bien definidos. ¡La envidia que sentirían sus tíos si viesen lo bien que se mantenía ese hombre! Con excepción de su tío Charlie, la mayoría de los hombres que ella conocía y que ya pasaban los cuarenta, tenían una barriga o estaban fofos. Vamos, que daba cierta vergüenza verlos andar sin camisa por ahí. Nada que ver ese rubio arrogante que tenía motivos para presumir aquel buen físico.

—Entonces concéntrese únicamente en el divino panorama —comentó sin ocultar lo maravillada que estaba y girándose un poquito más para ver mejor.

—El problema es que cuando tengo calor no me puedo concentrar —la réplica llevaba un tono de burla impreso. Draco ya había notado el poco control que tenía la niña y le causaba risa. Primero se las daba de mujer seductora y fatal, para luego comportarse como un venado deslumbrado.

—Podría meterse a nadar y refrescarse un poco —sugirió, tragando saliva con dificultad al notar que el hombre estaba desabrochando su pantalón. No era exactamente lo que esperaba. Había fantaseado con ello, pero aquel no era plan inicial. ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando el padre Scorpius?

Durante un instante, Rose pensó que ahí terminaba la cosa y que hombre sólo la había querido intimidar. No obstante, cuando Draco se volvió a sentar, fue únicamente para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, dando indicios de que tal vez aquel juego ya se estaba saliendo de control.

—Esa es una grandiosa idea, señorita Weasley —arrastró las vocales como solía hacerlo y añadió un seductor gesto al final, a la vez que dejaba caer sus pantalones, para quedar con una única prenda encima: sus boxers negros, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

La aludida contuvo el aliento e incluso sintió que el corazón se le detenía al ver como aquel adonis se aproximaba peligrosamente a ella. ¡No! ¡No podía! De golpe sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su respiración se volvió errática, como si le faltase el aire. Asustada, se hundió en el agua y nadó hacia el centro del rio. Era inteligente, pero no valiente, por algo el sombrero no la había mandado a Gryffindor.

Se escuchó una sonora y profunda carcajada masculina que obviamente era de Draco. El hombre, al verla escapar no había podido evitar reírse con ganas. La convicción personal era parte esencial de los juegos psicológicos, por lo que si perdías el control, perdías el juego.

—¡No es gracioso! —se quejó la menor, permaneciendo con el agua hasta la barbilla. Repentinamente le había llegado un golpe de timidez al considerar que el señor Malfoy podía tomarse las cosas en serio, cuando ella únicamente jugaba.

—Claro que lo es. Siempre es gracioso cuando el cazador se vuelve presa —comentó el hombre, retomando su andar para entrar en el agua. No le importaba que la ropa interior se le mojara, finalmente era un mago y podía secarla después en un parpadear.

—No fue así, yo sólo estaba jugando —se justificó, hundiéndose ahora hasta nariz. Se encontraba completamente desnuda y vulnerable ante alguien que podía ser su padre, no podían culparla por sentirse asustada, con todo y que ella misma se había colocado en aquella situación.

—Decir mentiras no te queda —siseó, para luego sumergirse en el agua y nadar hacia ella. Una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente, salió y le miró—Dime, Rosebud —utilizó su nombre completo, tomándola por sorpresa pues no esperaba que se lo supiera—, ¿alguna vez has estado con un hombre? —preguntó, clavando su mirada en ella.

La joven se le quedó mirando, embelesada por lo atractivo que lucía el hombre en esos momentos. Los rubios mechos de cabello se le había pegado a la frente y las gotas de agua brillaban cual diamantes sobre la pálida piel del patriarca Malfoy.

—¿Qué clase pregunta es esa? —replicó con nerviosismo y frunciendo el ceño.

—Una muy válida y por esa respuesta asumo que no —dedujo, utilizando un tono burló por lo que resultaba obvio ante sus expertos ojos.

—¡No asuma cosas que no sabe y que no pienso decirle! —chilló la pelirroja, deseando que la tierra se la tragara por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

—Hay que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta de que todavía eres virgen —argumentó el mayor a su favor, acortando la distancia entre ambos y notando como ella se hacía para atrás.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? —la curiosidad pudo un poquito más en Rose que el sentido común, ya que aquella frase sólo servía para confirmar que lo que decía el rubio era verdad.

—Porque eso explica tu ingenuidad al creer que ibas a poder conmigo —contestó Draco seriamente, esbozando media sonrisa arrogante—. ¿Te das una idea de cuantas mujeres se han entregado a mí a lo largo de mi vida? ¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que siempre me ha resultado llevarme a la cama a quien se me antoja? ¿En serio creías que siendo una chiquilla, me ibas a enloquecer y yo iba a saltar sobre ti como un animal en celo?

La joven Weasley abrió la boca como si fuese a quejarse de algo y luego la cerró. Frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero de disgusto consigo misma. Analizando bien aquellas palabras, tenía que admitir que él tenía razón.

—Está bien, me equivoqué, ¿contento? —dijo con una mueca, buscando la forma de huir de las garras del depredador. Ella se había ido a meter a un nido de víboras y ahora buscaba la forma de salir sin ser picada.

—No, pequeña, así no funcionan las cosas —informó de manera descarada, apartando del rostro femenino los húmedos mechones de cabello rojizo—. Mejor, dime, ¿qué pensaría tu papi si supiera que te le ofreciste desnuda a su peor enemigo? —preguntó, dejando ver la amenaza implícita bajo sus palabras.

—No le creería —se apresuró a decir la chica, segura de su respuesta.

—Siempre puedo extraer los recuerdos y mostrárselos —contraatacó él, dejando claro porque era un miembro distinguido del tribunal de Ley Mágica. Draco Malfoy siempre encontraba un argumento para echar por los suelos la defensa de cualquier persona.

Rose analizó velozmente la situación. Como el rubio hablara en serio, ambos se meterían en problemas, sí, pero ella echaría por los suelos toda la estima que le tenían sus padres. Ese orgullo que ellos demostraban cada que hablaban de ella se desvanecería si la viesen seduciendo tan descaradamente a un hombre que bien podía ser su padre y que para más inri era la personificación de todo lo que su familia detestaba en la vida.

—¡No! Por favor —terminó exclamando, preocupada y asustada.

El patriarca Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros, por alguna razón, no esperaba menos de esa niña. Si hubiese sido una Gryffindor de corazón, le hubiera retado, pero no, se mostraba más dócil que todos los otros Weasley que él había llegado a conocer.

—Querías jugar, ¿no es así, Weasley? —dijo con diversión y malicia, hundiéndose en el agua para coger a Rose por las caderas, envolviendo su cuerpo e inmovilizando las manos en sus costados—. Entonces, juguemos —propuso cuando salió del agua, cargándola con evidente facilidad.

Debido a la posición, los pechos de la pelirroja quedaban en el aire, pocos centímetros más arriba del rostro del hombre, quien les miró con deleite. Los senos eran pequeños, pero redondos y abultados, coronados por pezones rosados que en esos momentos estaban duros por el frío.

—¡No! ¡No mire! —protestó la chica, totalmente roja al verse expuesta ante él.

—Haré mucho más que mirar —advirtió el rubio, bajándola lo suficiente como para que sus labios alcanzaran su objetivo.

Primero repartió besos, luego pequeñas mordidas y terminó chupando los pezones hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados. Rose no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. La parte lógica de su cabeza le decía que debía de hacer algo para detenerlo, pero las sensaciones que le corrían la obligaban a quedarse ahí. ¿Hasta dónde pretendía llegar aquel hombre?

Tras las atenciones en su pecho, Draco le soltó del agarré y se limitó a envolver su fina cintura. En ese momento, ella tuvo la oportunidad de apartarle, de golpearle o de hacer algo, pero lo único que hizo fue acariciarle la nuca y los anchos hombros al rubio, animándolo a que siguiera repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien el roce de sus labios y su lengua.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría o prefiriendo ignorar las implicaciones de sus actos, la pelirroja se encontró de un momento a otro con su intimidad siendo restregada contra la abultada entrepierna del rubio. La hombría del hombre estaba dura y enorme, aprisionada bajo la tela. Pero ella le sentía como presionaba de forma amenazadora.

—Deténgase —pidió con un jadeo de por medio.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando notó que Malfoy se había quitado los boxers y ahora era su sexo el que se frotaba directamente contra su feminidad. Lo sentía más explícitamente que antes y podía imaginarlo, pese a no estarle viendo. El tronco grueso y largo estaba acomodado entre sus pliegues, frotándose rítmicamente y de vez en vez llegaba hasta chocar con la cabecita, la cual golpeaba su clítoris, haciéndola gemir.

—Me pides una cosa, pero tu cuerpo me pide otra —respondió el hombre, deleitándose no nada más con lo que sentía a nivel físico, sino con lo que sus otros sentidos percibían. La vista, por ejemplo, era encantadora. El rostro lleno de placer de Rose no tenía precio, sonrojada, empapada y con la lengua asomándose por entre sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Ninguna mujer que se respetara a sí misma podría aquella expresión, a menos que verdaderamente tuviese la mente nublada por la lujuria y el deseo.

Continuó con el estímulo un poco más, notando como los fluidos femeninos comenzaban a hacerse más evidentes, provocando un tacto pegajoso, pese a estar dentro del agua. La chica lo quería y él se encontraba lo suficientemente excitado como para dárselo, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, la abrazó con fuerza y la sacó del agua.

Una vez fuera, Draco la acostó sobre la manta en la que él había estado previamente sentado y le separó las piernas, colocándose entre ellas. Acercó su miembro a la pequeña hendidura rosada y presionó con suavidad. La feminidad de Rose cedió poco a poco, permitiendo que por lo menos la cabecita de su hombría entrara. El rubio se quedó unos instantes ahí, luego sacó el glande, lo volvió a meter y repitió la acción varas veces, con intención de dilatarla lo suficiente para que no resultara tan doloroso cuando la penetrase por completo.

Aquella era la primera vez que la pelirroja sentía algo así. Nunca se había a tocarse y tampoco había dejado que nadie la tocara de manera tan íntima. ¿Quién diría que terminaría cediéndole el honor al hombre que sus padres más odiaban en la faz de la tierra?

Cuando el hombre mayor la sintió lista, empujó su miembro hasta topar con el himen de la chica. Un grito se le escapó de los labios a la Weasley, pero el rubio no retrocedió, sino que ejerció todavía más presión hasta romper la barrera. Fue certero, pero suave, procurando hacerle el menor daño posible. El patriarca Malfoy podía ser un cabrón, pero no un violador o maltratador de mujeres. Ninguna niña se merecía sufrir en su primera vez, ni siquiera si esa niña era la hija de la sangre sucia y la comadreja. De hecho, con mayor razón tenía la convicción de hacerla gozar. Aquella brujita iba a quedar tan satisfecha que no podría sacárselo de la cabeza, por mucho y que sus padres dijeran lo peor de él.

—Respira y relaja tu cuerpo —le aconsejó, notando lo tensa e incómoda que estaba.

—Se dice más fácil de lo que se hace —refunfuñó sin aliento.

Draco enarcó una ceja y tras pensarlo un segundo, sonrió. Se inclinó sobre ella y le besó lentamente, descubriendo que tan inexperta era Rose en ese terreno. También, llevó su mano al clítoris de la pelirroja y lo comenzó a frotar. Ambas cosas cumplieron su objetivo y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Rose ya se encontraba moviendo por sí sola las caderas en busca de más contacto.

—¿Te gusta, gatita? —preguntó con voz profunda y ronca, pues él tampoco hecho de piedra. El interior de aquella niña era deliciosamente estrecho y cálido. Draco sentía como si su miembro estuviera derritiéndose.

—Aahh… ¡Sí! —logró decir entre gemidos, extasiada por lo que su cuerpo experimentaba.

La mente de Rose estaba totalmente nublada por aquellas intensas sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo con cada embestida. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el grueso miembro del señor Malfoy que entraba y salía de su húmeda vagina, haciendo que sus entrañas ardieran del más puro placer. Una y otra vez a un ritmo enloquecedor. Si pudiera prolongar ese momento para siempre, lo haría sin dudar, porque no había nada más exquisito que aquello. O al menos eso creía hasta que descubrió que si existía una cosa mejor todavía: el orgasmo.

Supo de lo que se trataba cuando lo sintió, formándose en su vientre bajo y explotando en ese punto clave donde sus cuerpos se unían. Se sintió como una descarga eléctrica que se expandió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar y gritar. Tan sólo duró unos pocos segundos, pero fueron tan intensos que le robaron toda la energía que le quedaban, dejándola exhausta y sin fuerzas. Durante otros segundos más, experimentó una sensación sublime y de satisfacción increíble, hasta que la penetración comenzó a volverse incomoda, conforme los residuos del orgasmo desaparecían.

—¿Estuvo rico? —preguntó con morbo y deteniendo sus movimientos. Draco conocía lo suficiente el cuerpo femenino para identificar las etapas, así que salió de su interior cuando dejó de sentir las contracciones internas de la pelirroja.

—Muy rico —admitió con un sonrojo, pero sin vergüenza, pues él ya había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad, sería ridículo ponerse de digna a esas alturas.

El rubio se rio un poco y le besó la mejilla, para luego incorporarse y mirarle con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Muestra algo de gratitud, Weasley —dijo señalando su erección que seguía palpitando. Rose se había venido demasiado rápido para su propia satisfacción, lo cual no tenía nada de malo para tratarse de su primera vez, pero lo había dejado con un duro problema, literalmente hablando.

—¿Yo? —dudó y miró el miembro, asumiendo que él quería que le diera sexo oral, lo cual ella no tenía idea de cómo se hacía.

—Sólo usa tu mano por lo menos —le dijo a adivinar sus pensamientos—. No esperarás que me masturbe, ¿o sí? —recriminó al notar que ella seguía dudosa de actuar.

Con impaciencia, tomó la pequeña y delicada mano de la pelirroja y la guio a su sexo. La chica le envolvió, sin conseguir que sus dedos rodearan por completo el miembro, pero comenzó con un ritmo energético, causando una placentera fricción.

—¿Así está bien? —cuestionó, insegura de lo que hacía, aunque la cara del hombre decía que le estaba gustando.

—Hazlo más rápido y pasa tu lengua sobre la punta —ordenó con voz ronca, sintiendo que no le faltaba demasiado para alcanzar su propio placer.

Rose obedeció, sintiendo un poco de asco al principio cuando sus labios chocaron contra el glande. Sin embargo, el sabor no le desagradó como esperaba. Besó la puntita, la lamió y chupó, hasta que la primera descarga de semen le golpeó los labios. Siguió moviendo su mano, provocando que otro chorro saliera del miembro y le salpicara el rostro. Renuente a descubrir el sabor de aquello, la pelirroja se limpió y giró la cabeza, dejando que el resto de semilla le callera sobre los pechos.

Cuando el orgasmo masculino se consumió, Draco tuvo que apartar la mano de la niña, quien no dejaba de acariciarlo pese a que ya le había hasta la última gota. Regularizó su respiración y apenas agarró su varita, prefirió limpiar ambos cuerpos con un hechizo, en lugar de meterse de nueva cuenta al rio. Se vistió sin más contratiempos, revisando la hora para descubrir que el tiempo había volado sin que apenas lo notara.

—Mis padres lo deben de estar esperando —comentó la Weasley, todavía desnuda y de pie frente a él.

—Lo sé —contestó a secas, recorriéndole mirada. Todavía resultaba un poco irreal lo que acaban de hacer—. Pero antes de que vaya a verles la cara, vamos por tu ropa, porque me imagino que saliste con algo puesto, ¿no? —dijo casi con un tono divertido al final.

La aludida sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, señalando la dirección de la cual había venido. Estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar, cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron desprevenida, uno en su espalda y otro detrás de sus rodillas. El señor Malfoy la estaba cargando como a una bebé.

—Gracias —susurró y le rodeó el cuello para agarrarse mejor. No esperaba aquel gesto. A decir verdad, no esperaba nada de él, ni siquiera una mueca de asco. Ella esperaba que apenas y terminaran de tener sexo, él se desentendiera de todo y se marchara a continuar con lo que tenía planeado. Sorprendentemente, Draco seguía ahí a su lado, cerciorándose de que regresara a su casa en buen estado.

Rose entendió porque el hombre la había cargado, cuando se le ocurrió saltar para coger su vestido. El dolor en su vientre no era punzante, pero si era evidente al hacer cualquier movimiento brusco.

—Deja —intervino el rubio, tomando el vestido por ella y ayudándola a que se lo pusiera—. Te voy a cargar hasta donde se termina la corta de árboles, de ahí vas tú sola porque de lo contrario nos van a ver —informó al tiempo que la volvía a levantar—. Te va a incomodar por un buen rato y es posible que sangres un poco más, así que no te asuste. No creo haberte hecho daño —añadió mientras caminaban.

La pelirroja le miró y sin querer se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, una de felicidad. Con todo y la actitud indiferente, sentía que él se estaba preocupando por ella, más de lo que debía y eso la hacía feliz.


End file.
